Seducing Harry
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens when Cisco gives some advice…


**Description:** What happens when Cisco gives some advice…

 **AN:** My muse apparently made a grand comeback! The plan was to update _Snowells on Point_ , but I just couldn't with this crystallizing in my head! I think, though, that you'll be all right with that once you read it.

* * *

Barely had Cecile walked into the cortex, she released a heavy sigh and then fell into a chair.

"Someone's had a rough time," Cisco commented. "What's up anyways? I heard the inhibitor Harry made for you worked wonders."

"Yeah, it does, but now it's Harry who's driving me crazy!" Cecile complained and both Cisco and Caitlin looked at her with interest. "He's ruining my life! Who was the smart ass that told him to go and get friends his age anyway?" she asked and there was sudden silence during which Caitlin simply raised a hand and pointed at Cisco.

"Hey! That's not friendship!" he called out to her angrily.

"Apparently!" Cecile agreed when shooting the culprit a look that could kill. "Talking to him is such a struggle! I mean all those inventions he keeps thinking about are fascinating, but… he's so terribly awkward I don't even know how to behave around the man!"

"I never had that problem," Caitlin pointed out with a frown. "I hope you didn't yell at him or something. The poor guy is just lonely."

The look on Cecile's face told her that she might've done exactly that.

"But then I came right back to being nice to him!" she quickly added and Caitlin just covered her face with her hands, wondering whether keeping her distance from the man was actually a good thing and then… Oh, no, she thought when Cecile's eyes started boring into her and she briefly panicked that the woman just heard that and… _Oh, God_ … "He needs a girlfriend," the older woman just continued, "and I don't mean me, obviously. Like…"

"Girlfriend _girlfriend_ ," Cisco nodded. "We get it. He definitely needs to let go of all that tension and the situation with DeVoe only makes it worse… Caitlin, would you care to seduce him?" he suddenly asked when turning to her friend and she sputtered with the coffee she was just drinking.

"What?!"

"Come on! Take one for the team! You're the only single person here except Harry and Ralph and something tells me that asking Dibny is not a good idea!"

Caitlin would even laugh if it wasn't for what Cisco just proposed.

"Did you…? Did you just suggest I should sleep with Harry so he would relax?" she finally asked, still stupefied.

"Yeah…?"

In the end, Cecile just nodded, pursing her lips. "As I said, horrible friend." She patted Cisco's shoulder before leaving.

"Gee, I was kidding! Obviously!" Cisco called after her.

Kidding or not, Caitlin thought when leaving the cortex herself, she just couldn't stop thinking about that idea now and frankly, she'd been avoiding Harry recently just because… Well…

* * *

It was crazy, she kept on telling herself, but she walked straight into his lab all the same.

"Hi, how are you doing?"she asked in a voice that sounded so not like her own.

He stilled, tinkering with something as he always seemed to be doing, the tools in his hands. Very skilful hands, Caitlin thought and immediately forced herself to focus. Only how could she when… She bit on her lip when he finally deigned to look at her and boy, she knew what Cecile was talking about. The intensity was coming off of that man in waves and Snow felt guilty because she'd always been the one person around which Harrison felt comfortable enough to relax, the person to whom he wasn't mean or didn't feel the need to use sarcasm or jokes towards like with Cisco. Their bond always seemed different, special somehow and… she'd abandoned him, she reminded herself, kept him on distance because… Because of what? She was afraid, having been hurt so many times in her past that she now immediately built a wall around herself to shield her heart instead of taking risks.

"So…" she started again when he didn't answer, coming back to his tinkering instead, "you've been spending a lot of time with Cecile lately I hear," she said just to keep talking.

"It's not what you think, Snow, trust me," Harry finally spoke, his voice low and hoarse and doing wonders to her stomach. Why was this man always affecting her this way? She was comfortable and at ease around him, yes, but only recently it'd gotten worse and in a good way, if that made sense. She just wanted…

"Oh?" she uttered, not getting where he was going with this.

"Trust me, Snow," he said her name again and that affected her even more like every other time he was doing that, "I'm not stupid enough to hit on a taken and pregnant woman."

"Well, I certainly hope so," she said, trying to use some kind of a seductive voice and she knew that very moment that she failed miserably. What the hell was she even doing?! She screamed at herself in her head when she came closer and placed her hand on his arm. Damn, she suddenly noticed, her mouth hanging open. She temporarily forgot about the awkwardness she carried herself with because his muscles flexed under her touch and she could feel how hard they actually were. Harry stilled, putting the tools away and looking at her with those radiant azure eyes.

" _Snow_?" he asked again and she just wished he stopped that because otherwise she would grab him and kiss him.

"Yeah?" she uttered, her voice barely a squeal.

" _What are you doing_?"

"Trying to seduce you?" it just slipped, but once that happened, there was no coming back. She felt the blush rushing to her cheeks, coloring them radiant red as she moved back, letting his arm go.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, clearly shocked with that straightforward confession, his blood also rushing somewhere but not to his face, it actually rushed straight to his groin, igniting a fire he wasn't sure he would be able to quench.

"Damn it, I knew I should let Killer Frost do the talking," Snow sighed, nervously scratching her head and looking anywhere but at him. "Well, you wouldn't get much action from her anyway… unless, you know… you'd end up dead… yeah… I'm gonna… I'm just gonna go," she murmured, completely mortified and wondering what the hell had gotten into her that she said all those things. Stupid Cisco for seeding ideas in her brain!

"Are you serious?" Harry asked then and she came to a stop right next to the door.

"What? Yeah…" She tried to make it like it wasn't a big deal at all. "It was stupid. I just… Forget it," she threw his way without looking at him and started towards the door again, just wishing it was closer.

"You know," she heard him say again when her hand was already on the knob, "I was keeping my distance from you, Snow, because… well… I guess I didn't want to creep you out," he suddenly confessed and she just had to look at him.

"Creep me out?" she asked him with a frown, now more interested in getting to the point of what he meant than running away. "What do you mean?"

"We got…" he came to a stop again, looked aside and ran his hand over his mouth when clearing his throat before finally meeting her eyes again, "We got very close and… I started… Anyway, it just never occurred to me that you would go for someone like me, so… I kept my distance," he explained, spreading his arms. "I buried myself in work, got worked up over some nonexistent issues with Jesse… anything… just not to think about you."

"Harry…" she said his name then, shocked with what she heard. And to think that if she hadn't done this stupid thing with coming over and throwing herself at him, he still wouldn't have told her.

"I just thought you should know."

"Damn it!" she cursed, seeing him just standing there awkwardly, looking so vulnerable yet so hot and she just got to him, grabbed his face and pulled him forward, crashing her lips against his. There had clearly been enough understatements between them so she was done wasting time trying to figure them all out. Also, she'd wanted this man for way too long now to wait.

Truth be told, she expected a quick fuck on his desk when despite being surprised by the kiss at first, he quickly responded with moving his lips eagerly against her own, licking her lower lip before gently biting on it and then sliding his tongue inside as she opened her mouth to taste him. Her arms were around him, her hands wandered up to those deliciously soft and messy curls of his hair and then slid down to his chest and lower, trying to explore everything at once as she had the permission. And boy, what was he doing to her with those lips! They were so skilful that he had her moan and call his name before they even got naked!

Then, suddenly, he pushed her towards his desk and she heard the clatter all his tools made when colliding with the floor. His hands were on her hips, lifting her up and sitting her there, her legs winding around his waist, pulling him in, feeling the hard bulge at the front of his pants.

And then he stilled and instead of taking her rough and hard, he just cupped her face into his hands and looked her in the eye as though savoring the sight, the anticipation and it threw her off track because this was definitely not as simple fucks started.

He kissed her slowly, gently, lovingly, eventually pulling away and looking at her as though making sure this was really happening.

Caitlin was done waiting, so she just pulled his face back in and started kissing all over again, showing him what she wanted, that she wanted _him_ and there was no backing out now. She finally slid her hands under the black sweater of his, exploring his chest before pulling it up and taking it off of him, revealing his flesh to her eyes, enjoying the muscles on his arms. She quickly moved to his pants whereas he was busy taking care of her own clothes. And then busy with her breasts when they were finally revealed to his eyes and hands and lips and she briefly forgot what she was about to do, too lost in those delicious sensations, feeling as though she would soon explode and then she finally released him from his pants, pushing them down his legs and holding him in her hand heavy and so ready that she couldn't possibly wait.

The darken blue that she saw in his eyes when he looked at her again told her he was done with the foreplay as well, no matter how good it felt for the both of them, so she guided him inside, again surprised by the gentleness with which he entered her, sliding in slowly, holding her in his arms and then kissing her when going in all the way before retreating, just as slow. It was surprising to her, still. All the tension in him, it should require something else than… She froze, actually realizing he was _making love to her_. She so did not expect _that_ from Harry, but she couldn't complain because deep down inside it was what she truly wanted. Their first time to be actually special, despite the settings, leading to something more than just one night stand.

His feelings ran much deeper than she thought and she found herself being so happy and exhilarated by that fact that her chest felt like it was going to explode.

And her feelings ran much deeper as well. She just now realized that despite everything that always seemed to be standing between them, they simply shouldn't care. Because in the end none of that mattered.

So she pulled him even closer, pressing her face into his chest as he kept on his slow ministrations, sweat already breaking all over his body. She wanted to feel close to him, she wanted to be more than just intimate. She then felt him cupping her face again and lifting it up so she would look at him as though he could feel the change in her mood. His eyes bored into her before he kissed her, still moving inside of her slowly. Though, soon enough they couldn't bear this pace anyone, his arms going around her, holding her secure within his hold, her breasts grazing against his chest when he moved faster, calling her Snow until he felt her explode around him, which pushed him over the edge immediately and she was so touched that he actually called her _Caitlin_ when coming himself.

* * *

When Harry entered the cortex the next day, he was actually cheerful for a change and Cisco opened his eyes widely when hearing him whistle.

The younger man still couldn't get over his initial shock when Caitlin entered the cortex as well, a bright smile on her face.

"What did you do Harry?" Cisco just asked her when Wells disappeared in the adjacent lab, murmuring that he needed to grab something from there.

"You told me to seduce him, so I did," Cait just answered as though nothing happened, but inside she was laughing so hard.

Cisco sputtered with the coffee he was just drinking, perfectly mirroring her own behavior from the day before.

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Relax, Cisco, I'm kidding."

"Oh, good, because I was, too, you know."

"I actually _tried_ to seduce him," Caitlin then explained with an amused expression on her face, "but we ended up entering a relationship. We're having a date tonight."

He sputtered again and then started to cough violently, so needless to say, the cup of coffee he was holding ended up abandoned on his desk.

"What?!"

"Easy there, Ramon," Harry said when emerging from the lab, "we don't want you to choke to death. I should… um… thank you, I guess?" he hesitated then, but his expression betrayed his own amusement. "Though your pieces of advice are terrible."

"Awful," Caitlin agreed with a nod. "You always need a little adjustment." She then walked over to Harry and started kissing the man just when Barry, Iris, Cecile and Joe appeared in the door.

"What's happening?" they only asked, stupefied.

Cisco giggled nervously. "Yeah… this is… You see, this is kind of my fault. But before you say anything, no, I will not try and undo this, because these two… Cait can actually make Harry a man we can bear to be around! … Or not," he added when a marker flew his way and he had to duck in order to avoid being hit with it.


End file.
